User talk:The Dragon Demands
Pre-Administratorship Talk-page Archive Promotion I've upgraded you to admin. This will allow you to help with blocking vandals, altering certain limited pages and so on. Congrats, your work on the wiki has been very good :-) --Werthead (talk) 15:10, February 26, 2013 (UTC) "There is difference between a grub and a butterfly; yet your butterfly was a grub. This Martius is grown from man to Dragon: he has wings; he is more than a creeping thing." ::-- Coriolanus, Act V, Scene IV Here do I swear fealty and service to the Game of Thrones Wiki, and to Werthead the Founder and head Administrator of the Wiki: to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Layouts You and me both! lol I had no idea how to do it, and couldn't find anyone, so I got the staff to help. :) 22:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Iron Price and Old Way I believe the Old Way is the more wide concept, which includes the "iron price", and it has been openly established in the House Greyjoy featurette. What do you think, separate articles or "Iron Price" as a subsection of the Old Way?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :The problem is that the Starks also call the Old Gods "the Old Way", in dialogue on-screen (episode 1, Bran answers Ned that Ned had to personally execute a Night's Watch deserter, because "our way is the Old Way"). It's vague enough that I think it may be better to put all of the ironborn info onto "Iron Price" (noting that they call the overall pattern "the old way"), but make a disambiguation page noting that this could refer to either the Old Gods of the North, or the ironborn raiding lifestyle.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :: I have placed the irnonborn Old Way - which mirrors AWoIAF - under "Old Way (ironborn)", just in case.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) House Front Page Game Porterfield is someone who works at Wikia, and there's a big effort by Wikia to publicise the Wiki at the moment as noted on the blog entry. Whether this is a good thing or not is up for debate: Boy Who Cried Direwolf has already pointed out several major flaws with it. It's also worth noting that the Wiki generates an absolute ton of hits and traffic for Wikia (and thus advertising revenue), especially during the time the show is on-air, so clearly they want to get in on that to advertise Wikia as a whole. However, we are also only able to do the work on the Wiki that we do because of Wikia providing the service, so giving something back to them seems reasonable, as long as it does not disrupt the Wiki itself too much.--Werthead (talk) 10:34, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a wikia-wide cross-promotion sort of thing (my criticisms were basically those off the Boy: having it on our front page would make people sign up just to compete then leave). But I didn't realize this was bigger than I thought it was. I guess I associated it with that girl who came on here trying to get us to sign up for her own fan awards despite never contributing, but this is different.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Why was it removed off the main page? Anything that is ever removed off the main page should be discussed (within reason of course). Something like that however, a slider created by a staff member, should not be removed. Will it be returning? 16:06, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I removed it because it wasn't discussed with us first.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:08, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's pretty safe to say that if the wikia staff created it, it's safe to keep on the main page. 16:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Redundant pic Made a mistake. Didn't notice that this pic was already uploaded so just wondering if you or somebody wouldn't mind deleting it. Thanks in advance. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Title_sequence_the_twins.png CestWhat (talk) 18:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Foresight I just discovered that you can protect uncreated articles.Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :I was not aware. Then without delay, delete the article in question and protect its uncreated space.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Kingsguard Season 3 Please, check the new forum on Kingsguard members in Season 3. Input would be appreciated.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello from Wikia! We've noticed the great work you've done on Game of Thrones Wiki and we were wondering if you have five minutes for a Skype chat this week. We have a couple of fun Wikia opportunities coming up, and we wanted to share them with you to get your input. Please message me back if you're interested. Thank you! Cshannon (talk) 13:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate blogs Hi Dragon. If I may, I'd recommend deleting duplicate blogs, such as this. The Wikia staff have already created a "what will happen in season 3" blog, and allowing users to start multiple ones will result in the recent activity page being reduced to an un-navigable mess of shallow, inane comments.-- 17:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Irri's departure Acharia has said very clearly on Reddit that the visa issue has been overcome and she could have stayed on the show easily, but the writers decided she should go. Have clarified that on the relevant pages. We can go back to being grumpy at Dan and Dave for the decision :) --Werthead (talk) 11:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :...Darn them. And Jhiqui has vanished into the ether.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) How does it work with the 'In the books' category. Which kind of info may be put in there to still be.. true to the series. I'm obviously new to editing anything on wikia :] Grumphy (talk) 21:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay...thanks for your effort..."in the books" is supposed to be SPOILER FREE but relevant information from the books; it ceases to be a spoiler if the TV series outpaced it. For example, Joffrey's humiliation of Sansa in the courtroom in the fourth episode of season 2 was much more graphic in the books, so we might explain how that was done differently. Oh, just general background information that the books gave about the characters that the TV show hasn't yet but doesn't "spoil" anything. Just try and we'll correct stuff and you'll learn by example. When in doubt....if you're unsure of what to add, logically, don't add hundreds of posts a day (some idiot a few months back would make hundreds of bad edits a day to "in the books" while admitting that he didn't know what he was doing. This wasnt' "learning" this was "ignoring our warnings". Well, for that information you posted about Rhaegar for example (sorry I yelled) that stuff about his personality or appearance would go under "in the books" - it doesn't really spoil anything to say he enjoyed reading and was quite scholarly before taking up the sword, etc. This is "public knowledge" you see; but shocking revelations about Rhaegar from later books should not be put in (i.e. you really shouldn't bring up Jon Connington at this point). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your answer. I see now, and ofcourse no problem about the yelling. I understand it must be frustrating to see newcomers make bad edits while the rules have grown custom to you. I would really like to edit a few of those 'In the books' categories and will keep in mind what to write and what not to. Ofcourse I won't make many at the same time and I'll check if anyone changes what I wrote. I would really like to contribute to this wikia as I've been using it for a long time and this seems like a great opportunity to learn and keep expanding my knowledge of GoT. Again, thanks for your time and I promiss to do better in the future. TV!Alayaya I don't think she appears. It would be too much of a stretch in speculation.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :I suppose so. Well, could we use a screenshot of her on the "Summer Islands" page?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC)